Magenta and Me
by opheliafrump
Summary: Riff Raff and Magenta's background story and looking at the Rocky Horror event from Riff Raff's perspective.  Completed. R&R!
1. Our First Time

Magenta and Me

Well, I am taking a writing course and my teacher tells me to write something I love during my own time. 35 years after The Rocky Horror Show became a movie. I have decided to write my very first fan fiction. I hope no one will mind that I am a bad writer, and I still hope you would like it. (I changed some storylines from original Musical and the sequel - Revenge of the Old Queen.) BTW, lots of contents are rated T - Teenager (at least I think so). So, don't continue reading if you are underage.

If you like it, leave me a review. If you hate it, don't tell me because I don't want to know (cover my ears, la-la-la-la-la).

The exciting part is after they arrived Earth, so you can skip the first 2 parts if you wish.

- Introduction -

Every Transylvanian is born with a twin of opposite sex. They are born together, they grow up together, they grow old together, they die together, and they are buried together. For their whole life, a Transylvanian will only mate with their own twin - a man will only make love to his sister/wife; a woman will only make love to her brother/husband. It may sound incestuous to Earthlings, but in Transsexual, every Transylvanian is born with a lover.

Transylvanian twins have special connection. They don't need to talk to each other. When the twins hold their hands and arms together, they can share what they are thinking without speaking. I guess Earthlings are calling it twin telepathy.

I was born with Magenta. She is my twin, my sister, my soul mate, my lover. I love her and I will do whatever I can to protect her. Until one day, Frank N Furter interfered with our lives

- Frank N Furter -

My family had been servants of the Royal Family for generations. Frank N Furter was the son of the Old Queen - Big Furter. He was special. He was not born with a twin. He had sexual organs of both genders. He was a spoiled bastard. The Big Furter was the dictator of Transsexual. Nobody, NOBODY, in Transsexual liked Frank N Furter and the Big Furter. With tears in her eyes, mother always told Magenta and me that the Royal Family seduced and raped virgin girls and sometimes virgin boys, in order to stay young.

Before father died, he always addressed Frank N Furter as Master. He never looked Frank N Furter into his eyes, like he was afraid or below him. I never liked Frank N Furter. He always claimed my father's and my inventions to be his inventions, like the Medusa Transducer, and he looked at my dearest sister like he wanted to swallow her alive.

One day, radio machine, invented by my father, received an outer space signal. It was from a planet called Earth. At that very moment, Frank N Furter decided to leave Transsexual and go to Earth and he decided to bring my family along with him.

- The day we arrived Earth -

Launching the rocket system developed by me, we finally left Transsexual and started our journey to earth. Mother and father died on the way we came to Earth, but Frank N Furter did not give they a proper burial. He jut dumped their body into the rocket engine furnace. Magenta and I saw our parents' bodies burned into tiny pieces and turned to dust. Frank N Furter called it, "the most natural way to treat a dead body".

In the middle of the night, the castle landed in a forest near a town called Denton. A terrible thing happened on the very same night we came to Earth. It happened five minutes past midnight and I will remember this forever and ever.

I was cleaning the freezer when I heard Magenta's scream. I followed her voice and came to her room. We had been sleeping in separate room since we were teenagers. By Transsexual's law, we were not supposed to make love until we reached age 21. We were one week away from our 18th birthday.

I saw Frank N Furter in her room. Magenta was handcuffed to her bed and Frank N Furter was on top of her. She was half naked. She was crying and shouting for help. I didn't do anything but watched. A while later, Frank N Furter came out and gave me a nasty look. His eyes were saying I did your sister and he walked away.

Ever since I could walk and talk, mother had been telling me to fake a hunch-back and slave my head to pretend I am bald. She said, if I was sexually unattractive, it would mask my intelligent and protect me from Frank N Furter. However, that left Magenta unprotected.

I went into the room. She was half naked, lying on the bed, breathing deeply, and exhausted. I could see tear coming from her eyes. Her pale perfect (at least it used to be) skin was covered with bruises, scratch marks, and bite marks by Frank N Furter. I was cleaning her wound, when she said, "I am so sorry." I yelled, "Shut up!" I was angry, but I should not take my anger out on Magenta. I said softly, "I am so sorry. I panicked. I was a coward. He raped you. HE RAPED YOU! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM! I should have come in and saved you..." Magenta took off her tops and muted me by hugging me. I could feel her naked breast pressed against my chest. She went into the shower to clean the Frank off her body.

She came out of the bathroom with towel around her waist town. She looked at me with her big green eyes. I couldn't resist her stares and we kissed for the very first time. Her mouth was so sweet and so soft. "I am sorry that my first time was taken by Master, let me make it up to you," she said. She took off my shirt and my fake hunch back. Then she turned around, trying to avoid eye contact with me. Her back pressed onto my muscular chest. I could feel her heartbeat and her breath. We had not bathed together since we turned 12, so I had never seen her full growth breast. I laid my right hand on her breast. I threw her towel on the floor and I went into her for the first time.

Afterwards, we were both naked on her bed, covered by sweat. I held Magenta in my arm. I kissed her wet red curly hair and her hair smelled like rose soap. I kissed her neck and even gave her a soft bite. I knew she liked it. She moaned and I went into her again, this time, with more passion. Feeling satisfied, we held our hand together. At that moment, we were one person - I could understand what she was thinking and what she wanted to tell me without speaking. We both felt asleep. We might be in a foreign planet, but at least we still had each other.

(To Be Continued...)


	2. Anniversary

Magenta and Riff Raff were exploring and met some humans. Later, they celebrated their 18th birthday.

Skip the first part if you only want to see the exciting storyline.

- Earth -

A beam of bright light woke us up the next day. We could barely open our eyes. The light came from the Sun, the center of the Earth's Solar System. Transsexual was named the Land of Night; we did not have a bright light source on our planet. Every day is a night and every night is a night. We determined our hours based on the location of our big silvery moon.

We woke ourselves up and closed all the curtains of the castle. We then went to Frank N Furter's room to check out on him who was snoring like a pig. He was not sexy and beautiful when he was sleeping. Although we both hated him and wanted to rip his heart out, he was still our master. He could get the Big Furter to execute us by just saying "Mama, I am sick of playing with those boring servants." It was better to play safe and took our revenges later.

We didn't feel comfortable going outside the castle under the sunlight, so we did our chores indoor. Magenta and I peeked through the curtain every hour or so. By the time of sunset, when the sun finally went down, Frank N Furter woke up and demanded breakfast. Out of my expectation, after that incident, Frank N Furter never eyes my sister anymore. It's like she is an old toy, and he does not want to play with her anymore; maybe, he did really sleep with only virgins. He just pretended that nothing had happened and he expected us to do the same.

Ever since we landed on Earth, Frank N Furter basically had been hiding in his sound-proof room and sleeping on his double king size bed during all the sunny hours. Magenta and I had all daytime together. Our television had picked up some Earthling television channels, so we watched and learned about Earthling culture. We searched our wardrobe and found some Earthling-look-alike clothes.

On the third day we landed Earth, we wore the Earthling-look-alike clothes and have decided to explore around the area. We also put on heavy lotion and make-up to avoid sun burn. We left home at around Denton time six o'clock in the morning. It took us three hour to walk to the closest Earthling gathering place. I had seen it on the television, it was called a church. They welcomed us inside and offered us some foods. They seemed kind of nice. They asked us where we came from and why we were walking in the forest. We told them we were newly-wed couple from oversea. Our transportation, car, had broken down in the forest, we were lost and we didn't have any money.

They looked at the diamond ring on Magenta's finger and said they could trade us some Earthling US money and a pick-up truck with the ring. Diamond is one of the cheapest pure carbon-form particles on Transsexual. We had no idea why those Earthlings were so excited when they saw the diamond. Magenta bought the cheap ring in a Transsexual local flea market for 1T, which valued at around one-tenth of an Earthling US penny. The ring was worth nothing to us, so we agreed to trade he ring for the truck and the money. I asked for the location of the closest market place and drove there. Luckily, the night before, I saw a TV show how to drive a car. We might need to stay on Earth longer than we expected, so it might be good for us to blend in Earthling culture. We got some more Earthling clothes and an Earthling encyclopaedia, and then we head back to the castle at around noon. We were too tired to do anything. We went into our room and cuddle to sleep.

When Frank N Furter woke up that night, he was so amazed by the Earthling pick-up truck. It became his new favourite toy. In Transsexual, we had teleport machine located in every place's shower. We didn't need to drive a car from places to places. We asked Frank N Furter what his Earth plan was. He said he didn't know and he "guessed" he would have some sexy adventure.

- Happy Anniversary -

A week had passed by quickly. It was our 18th birthday and one week anniversary. It was dawn and Frank N Furter just went to bed. I brought a rose into Magenta's room. I said, "My lovely Magenta, happy anniversary!" She put her arm around my neck and said softly, "Happy birthday too! I got you a lovely birthday present." She took off her maid uniform and she was just wearing her tiny black underpants. I went hugging her, trying to keep her warm. Magenta asked, "Where is my present?" I said, "I think that lovely underpants are your present for yourself, not for me." "No," she laughed and said, "Those underpants aren't the present for you... Those are the gift wrap. I am your present, you idiot!" "Calling me idiot? I guess I won't accept your present then," I joked and turned around, acting like I wanted to leave her room.

She hugged me from behind and started unbuttoned my handyman shirt. Her hands were cold and soft and her finger nails were painted black. I held her hand and turned around, giving her a deep French kiss. Our palms touched and we raised our arms over our head until our elbows touched. I then put my arm around her waist and kissed her neck passionately. I pushed her onto her bed and started kissing my way down her forehead, her nose, her mouth, her chin, her neck, her shoulder, her breast, her belly button and down. She moaned when I licked her private part.

I gave her inner thigh a soft bite and said, "Naughty girl, didn't wear a bra on our birthday?" "I never wear a bra..." She giggled. We both laughed and we started Frenching again. She rolled me over and stayed on top. She put me into her. Magenta looked like she was having a lot of fun. I rubbed her short red curly hair and massaged her hair. When she was gasping for gas, I asked, "Since when you became so aggressive?" She laughed. I just love her laughter. She had the most perfect voice and look. She was so excited, "Let mammy teach you a lesson! I learned this from a book I found in Frank N Furter's study yesterday night when you were coaching him to drive." We always called Frank N Furter by full name when we were alone. He deserved no respect from us.

After that, she laid on me, resting. She asked me, "I want to change my hairstyle. Do you like my hair longer? Or just like this?" Ever since we were kids, mother had always kept Magenta's hair short, but Magenta never enjoyed her hair cutting days. I remembered every two months mother and father had to tie her down on a chair before they started cutting her hair. I kissed her again and whispered, "I have never seen you with long hair. You will be sexy with either long or short hair." I stroked her arm with my finger. Magenta smiled and said, "I will keep my hair long, just for you." I kissed her cheek and told her, "I love you. You are the best thing happened in my life." She looked me in the eyes and replied, "I love you too. I am yours and I will always belong to you."

"Let's make love again, but I will be on top this time!" She grinned and didn't say anything. Then I put my tongue in her mouth again.

(To Be Continued...)


	3. Columbia

Nothing sexy about this chapter...

- Why we came to Earth -

We woke up the next morning after the wild night. Damn it, we had to work again. We waited one week for the rocket engine to cool down and now it's our job to clean it. Magenta and I opened the main rocket fuel disposal vessel and found a lot of diamonds, at least five carats each. These diamonds were made from ash by the rocket engine's high heat and high pressure. I wondered if these ashes came from my parents' dead body. We put a few diamonds in a small bag. They sure would come in handy when we spent all our Earthling money. We put the rest in a jewellery box, cleaned the vessel, and continued with our daily work.

One of the reasons why Frank N Furter came to Earth was to find a compatible mate. Each Transsexual boy could only impregnate his twin. Because Frank N Furter did not have a twin, he was genetically incapable to impregnate any Transylvania girl. Earthlings had a wider genetic pool, so there was a higher chance that Frank N Furter could get a mate. If Frank N Furter did not have any offspring before the Big Furter died, then his cousin DeLordy and his twin Judy would become the new king and queen.

I set a few traps around the castle which would give cars a flat tire. We invited those innocent Earthlings with the broken cars into our house. Then Frank N Furter would sing Sweet Transvestite, seduce them and have sex with them, both male and female. The next day, I would wipe their memories, fix their cars and send them home. Magenta would inject the women with a tracking fluid. That would tell us where they were for the next three months and if they were pregnant or not. Sadly, it didn't work. We spent six months, but Frank N Furter still could not father any children.

Magenta and I missed Transsexual so much. I only spent nights in her room when Frank N Furter had "guests". We had some wild nights, but when we were too tired, we just cuddled and slept.

- Columbia -

After we got the truck, we drove around pretty often. Sometimes, Frank N Furter would wake up early in the afternoon and come with us. One day, we returned from the market and drove by the church. There was a teenage girl sitting quietly on the stairs. She looked three years younger than Magenta and me. Frank N Furter was sleeping on the truck, so Magenta and I stopped the truck, got off and walked toward the girl. Magenta said, "Hi, I am Magenta and this is my brother, Riff Raff. Are you okay? You look sad." The girl murmured back, "I was at my family's funeral. My father, my mother and my sister all died in a car accident. I am all alone now. I am all alone now..." She started crying, and Magenta lent her a shoulder to cry on.

"Riff Raff, Magenta, what are you two doing? It's so hot in the car! Let's go back!" A voice came from our truck, and then we saw Frank N Furter walked out. He walked toward us and his eyes caught the little girl's eyes. I swore I could see some sparkles between them. The girl was definitely attracted to Frank N Furter. "Hi, I am Prince Frank N Furter. What's your name?" He said nicely. "My... my... my name is Nell." The girl introduced herself. He invited Nell over for dinner and promised to let her stay as long as she wanted. As usual, the day ended with Frank N Furter taking the poor innocent girl into his bedroom.

The next day, Nell woke up early and helped Magenta make breakfast. When Frank N Furter came down for breakfast and saw Nell sitting and eating, he said coldly, "Oh, you are still here. I thought you left." He did not love her and she was just another toy. I whispered to his right ear, "Nell had nowhere to go and no family to turn to. Master, you told her she could stay." He quickly remembered and regretted what he said during last night's dinner, but accepted the fact that Nell would be living with us from now on. He spoke again, "So, your name is Nell, right?" She nodded her head. "I don't like that name. From now on, you are... Columbia." Oh, my god! Boss Frank forced Nell to change her name. Magenta and I quickly exchanged signal: how lucky he didn't make us change our names. It seemed that Nell liked her new name. Or maybe she didn't like her new name; she just liked her new family.

Columbia stood up and grabbed Magenta's mop and started mopping the floor. "Magenta, how can you let our guest doing your chores? Is this your way of treating our guest?" Magenta gave me an "I hate this boss" look and tried to explain that Columbia insisted on helping, but Columbia jumped into the conversion and said "It's okay, I don't mind doing chores. I did chores at home before my parents died. This is my new home now. I can be your cleaning servant, your cook, your toy, or your sex slave!" Then I said, "We could really use an extra pair of hands." Frank N Furter then told Columbia, "You can stay here, you can eat at the table with me, and you can assist me in the lab."

That night, Frank had another "guest" in his room. Columbia came to Magenta's room and said she used to share a room with her sister. She was too afraid to sleep in a room all by herself and asked if she could sleep in Magenta's room. Unfortunately for me, I was in Magenta's room, reading with Magenta, but my dear lovely sister said yes and kicked me out.

Columbia first came to the castle looking like a normal Earthling girl, but after a while she started dressing up like a Transylvanian groupie and putting thick make-up. She started learning the Transylvanian dance and the tap dance. She had become the biggest entertainer in the castle. Anyway, it's good having a female Earthling running around the castle. She made our days less boring and she made good friend with Magenta. I loved Magenta and I knew she needed a female friend around, someone she could have girls talk with. Giggling and laughers could often be heard from their room.

(To Be Continued...)


	4. Hi Eddie

- Hi, Eddie -

It had been 24 months since we landed on Earth, 18 months since we met Nell, or as Frank N Furter named her, Columbia. She was the only Earthling who knew we were from a different planet. From her, we learned about Earthling customs. We even volunteered at the church every Saturday. Frank N Furter became a part-time minster at the church. As the Prince of Transsexual, he could legally conduct any Transylvanian marriage ceremonies. It was funny to see that those couples were actually married under the law of another planet and not in the eyes of their so-called god. Of course, he ended up spending most of his time seducing random Earthling bridesmaids and groomsmen from church and having sex with them.

Since Columbia moved into Magenta room, Magenta and I had spent less time with each other. Sometimes, after Columbia was asleep and when Frank N Furter was having guests, Magenta would sneak into my room. We cuddled, we kissed and we made love, but we couldn't make loud noise because Magenta's room and my room were not soundproof. We were afraid that Columbia would learn about our relationship. It's right to have sex with your twin in Transsexual, but in Earthling culture, I believed they would make a big deal about it. Also, if Columbia found out, she would definitely tell Frank N Furter. We didn't want Frank N Furter to learn about this. He might think this as a game and force Magenta to sleep with him again.

One day, Magenta, Columbia and I went to the market. The girls went into the jewellery shop and I was waiting outside. I knew they were having a great time. Suddenly, a guy parked his motorcycle next to me and started staring at them. I warned him, "Hey, don't you dare to lay eyes on my sister." "Which one is your sister?" He asked. "The prettier one," I answered. He then said, "Hmm, I am checking out the one with long straight brown hair, not curly red hair one. The curly hair one is prettier, but the long straight hair one is my type. Then I guess I am not looking at your sister." I nodded. He then walked into the jewellery shop and started chatting with Columbia. Magenta came out of the shop and stood next to me. We didn't care and couldn't hear what they were saying, but we watched. Columbia laughed when the guy flirted and kissed her hand.

We dragged Columbia out of the shop fifteen minutes later, after we saw Columbia and the man making out. We threw her in the truck and started driving back. I was driving, Magenta was sitting next to me and Columbia was sitting at the back. Columbia was in such a good mood and started talking, "Magenta, do you believe 'love at first sight'?" Magenta gave me a quick look, turned to Columbia and said, "Yes, I do, my dear." Columbia continued, "I think I am in love! Eddie, the boy we just met at the jewellery shop, just asked me out! We are going out tomorrow night! What do I need? What do I need to do? What do I need to bring? I have never been to a real date! I need new makeup! I need to do my hair! I need new clothes! I need..." Magenta gave me a harsh look. Right, I had never taken Magenta on a real date.

We always returned home before noon, but Columbia's yapping made our one-hour drive feel like three hours. After we finally got home, Columbia and Magenta locked themselves in their room, and I got myself a nice six-hour-sleep before I needed to serve Frank N Furter again.

It was six in the afternoon when I woke up. The sun was gone, but the sky was still bright, so I guessed I could still have some no-Frank time. I went to the kitchen for coffee. It's an Earthling wake-up pattern I picked up couple months ago. I couldn't really open my eyes before the coffee, but I saw a redhead female figure sitting at the table eating. "Morning, Magenta," I said, but she didn't reply. I took a sip from my cup of coffee and got a closer look at that woman. "What the -? Columbia?" I yelled.

Wow, Columbia got a makeover. Before, her hair was brown and long; now, her hair was short and pink. Magenta entered the kitchen and saw me in shock. She asked, "How do you like it? I cut and dyed Columbia's hair myself." Columbia stood up from the chair and turned to me. Magenta stood side by side with Columbia. "God, you girls are like twins! It's perfect!" I wanted Magenta to know how much I admired her skills and creativity. I held my fingers out, Magenta's fingertips met with mine and we raised our arms against each other's until our elbows touched. Columbia looked at us confusedly, "It's a Transylvanian thing," Magenta said to Columbia, and then we left the kitchen for our day-to-day work.

Next afternoon, before the sun went down, Eddie rode his motorbike to our castle and picked Columbia up. Frank N Furter got invited to an Earthling wedding, so he wouldn't be home for the rest of the night. Magenta and I could finally have some us time!

I was thinking to myself, "Thank you, Eddie," when Magenta wore her black sheer nightgown and welcomed me into her room. I hadn't been in Magenta's room since Columbia moved in. The room was now populated by Columbia's rock and roll stuffs. We put our fingertips together, and then raised our arms until our elbow touched. I hugged and gave her a soft bite on her neck. As she moaned, I bit her even harder. Her body soften and fell into my arm. I lifted her up and put her down on her bed.

She lay back and I kissed up her legs and thighs and then leaned in to kiss her lips. "You smell good," I said, "And I will eat you alive." I bit the other side of her neck as she giggled. I felt her warm breath on my neck and she whispered, "Do you love my new perfume?" I kissed her two eyelids, her nose and her lips again and said, "Of course I do." I took off my pants, as she took off her nightgown and showed her new underwear. "Since when do you wear bra?" I asked in a teasing tone. She smiled and said, "Columbia picked it for me when we went out yesterday morning. What? You don't like it?" "I love you no matter what you are wearing!" I said it when I started kissing her left shoulder. I took off her bra and underpants with my teeth when she was trying to rip my shirt. Shivers went down my spine as she scratched my arm softly with her finger nails.

We had not been this wild and loud since Columbia moved into the castle. After three hours of excitement and heavy exercise, we rested on her bed, trying to catch our breath. Love bite marks covered Magenta's body and finger scratch marks covered mine. She laid her head on my chest listening to my heartbeats and wrapped her arm around my waist. I placed my left hand on her shoulder, stroked her hair with my right hand and whispered, "I love you," to her ear. Exhausted, we were about to fall asleep.

"Magenta, I am home! Magenta? Where are you?" We heard Columbia's voice coming from the hallway. Magenta and I quickly got dressed, but by the time I put on my pants, we heard Columbia's footstep right outside the room. Damn, we didn't lock the door and it was too late for me to leave the room. We should have done it in my room instead. "Quick! Hide in the wardrobe!" Magenta whispered to me. When Magenta closed the wardrobe door and grabbed a magazine from Columbia's bed, Columbia opened the room door. I was peeking from the gap.

"Oh, Magenta, you are reading in our room! I really love this volume of Rolling Stone!" Magenta, pretending to read, tried to distract Columbia and asked, "Hey, Columbia! How nice to see you! Why are you home so soon? How is your first date with Eddie?" "It was great! We drove the motorcycle around town. I love motorbike! I love the speed. We went to an expensive restaurant, ate and left without paying! It was so much fun! We went to the pub and drank and dance and kissed! See, I even got a tattoo on my back!" Columbia showed Magenta a small tattoo on her lower back - "Columbia + Eddie" with a heart around it. Columbia kept feeding Magenta the details of her date when I was trapped in the wardrobe. I felt the some kind of clothes fell onto my head and was now hanging on my right ear, but I couldn't remove it because if I did, I would make some noise.

"Sounds like fun! Oh Columbia, did you dance a lot? You smell like an old sock now. You better go get a shower! I am sure Eddie doesn't like a woman with an old man's smell!" Magenta lied. Columbia believed Magenta and headed for a shower. She walked toward the wardrobe to get her comfort clothes. I could hear nothing but my own heartbeat. I knew I was about to be discovered.

(To Be Continued...)


	5. Getting Caught?

Did you know Earth is located in the Milky Way galaxy? Next time after holding a party in Transsexual when Transylvanians are asking you how you are going home, you can tell them, "We are about to beam the entire house back to the planet Earth, in the galaxy of Milky Way."

* * *

- Getting Caught? -

Worried, Magenta ran pass Columbia, stood between her and the wardrobe, and said, "You go for the shower! I will bring you your pyjamas! I don't want your dirty hands to touch the clean clothes that I had hand washed. Hint, hint, I want a washing machine for your next Earthling holiday." "Got it!" Columbia turned around and went into the bathroom cheerfully. I quickly jumped out of the wardrobe. I said, "Oh, it was so much fun!" Smiling like the Moon Flower on Transsexual Moon Shore, Magenta looked at me and nodded. All the sneaking around had added so much excitement to our relationship. "I guess I should go back to my room now," I said and started walking toward the room door. Magenta saw the towel-like cloth on my head and asked, "What is it hanging on your ear? Oh, my. It's Columbia's bra." "What? Holy COW!" I yelled a couple Transylvanian swear words and threw Columbia's underwear onto her bed. Then Magenta and I laughed and hugged. We laughed so hard and we fell onto her bed.

We sat up on the bed and did our Transylvanian sign again. I stole a kiss from Magenta.

Suddenly, the bathroom door slammed open. "OH, MY GOD!" Columbia yelled. She saw us kissing.

"Columbia! I thought you were taking a shower," said Magenta. Columbia didn't look surprised at all and replied, "Ha, I knew it!" "What?" Magenta and I said in unison. "Well, it's kinda obvious. There were a couple times when I woke up in the middle of the day and you weren't in our room. At first, I suspected you were sleeping with Frankie, 'cause you and Riff Raff are brother and sister. I thought there was no way you guys are sleeping together, but last week, I heard you moaning in Riff Raff's room. Then I knew you two have something going on!" "Arr, right. I remember. Last week, I was biting your n... Ouch!" Magenta elbowed me. "Well, does your Frankie know this?" Magenta asked. "No, I don't think so. Why?" Columbia asked in confusion. "Well, please don't tell him. It's a crime to have sex with your siblings in Transylvania. If you tell him, Magenta and I will be put in jail." Wow, I was getting better in lying. I really didn't want Frank N Furter to know about Magenta and me. He might want to sleep with Magenta just to get onto my nerve. "Okay. Got it! Now, can I get my clean clothes and go back to my shower?" asked Columbia. Magenta nodded and smiled.

* * *

It was early evening. "Magenta, I am spending the night at Eddie's. Don't wait up for me!" Magenta closed the door when Columbia hopped onto Eddie's motorbike. They had been dating for six month now and Columbia had been spending many nights at Eddie's. "Who is that?" Frank N Furter was standing behind Magenta and me. "Uh... Master, that's Columbia's friend, Eddie," I answer. "Friend? A man? An Earthling? We have to invite him for dinner. Tell Columbia to find me when she comes back," he said and smiled evilly. We knew he was up to no good.

Earth was so boring. Magenta and I had nothing to do except cleaning the castle. Frank N Furter just spent all his time putting make-up on his face or seducing Earthlings. We wasted another day doing nothing. Columbia came back in the morning. I was on Magenta's bed cuddling. I asked, "Hi, Columbia! How was your night?" We actually became good friends after she discovered Magenta's and my relationship, although she irritated me sometimes. "It was great! He said he loves my baby pink lipstick. I whispered to his ear, 'Tonight I am yours.' Then he... He proposed to me! He asked me to marry him!" "Oh my god, that's wonderful! When are you two getting married?"Magenta said. "Well, he was drunk, so I don't think he will remember this, but I am sure he loves me." I suddenly remembered what Frank N Furter said earlier and told Columbia, "Oh, by the way, master wanted to talk to you. It's something about inviting Eddie for dinner. I think he is already asleep, so you may need to talk to him this evening." "I will find him now! I will wake him up and tell him about my great news!" Columbia jogged out of the room and started singing, "Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock and roll."

"Riff Raff, Magenta, wake up!" Columbia started yelling and woke us up. Lucky, we were not naked. "Frank is inviting Eddie for dinner tonight. It's gonna be a family dinner. It is three pm already. We need to prepare something now! I will cook some American food. Magenta, can you help me?" Columbia quickly dragged Magenta into the kitchen before Magenta even started saying anything. I didn't much care and went back to sleep.

Minutes later, the smell of burning woke me up again. I hurried down to the kitchen and saw the oven smoking. "What happened?" I asked. "Apparently, our dear princess Columbia can't cook," Magenta gave me the "I shouldn't let Columbia cook" face. Magenta kicked Columbia and me out of the kitchen and started cooking the dinner herself. It's all right. I knew Magenta was a great chef. She could cook a fifty people dinner in four hours.

Hours later, Eddie arrived our castle, and as usual Frank N Furter welcomed him by singing "Sweet Transvestite". Every time he sang this song, he modified the lyrics to match the situation. Magenta and I once found his notebook in his study. There were over sixty different versions of "Sweet Transvestite", some for flat tires, some for lost identities, some for birthday, some for weddings, some for rainy days, and some for sunny days. You named it, he had it. I wondered how much time he spent on rewriting the lyrics of the song. If he spent all of the time he spent on sex and song to do something useful, like taking over Earth, he would be the ruler of the Milky Way galaxy by now.

Eddie looked like he was really enjoying Magenta's food. This was the first time Magenta cooked food in Earthling American style. She usually cooked Transsexual cuisine using Earthling ingredients. It didn't taste the same, but it was good enough. "Actually, this is the first time I entered a castle. This is totally AWESOME, Mr Furter." "Oh Eddie, call me Frank." Frank N Furter was sitting in his usual seat. Columbia was on his left, and Eddie was in his right, facing Columbia. "I am here to talk about Columbia. You see, Columbia and I are in love. I am planning to marry her." "You remember," Columbia's voice is filled with love. Eddie continued, "Do you mind if she moves out..." Frank N Furter disrupted Eddie and said, "Nonsense. This is a rather sensitive subject. We should not discuss over dinner. We will have a drink after dinner. We will TALK." Frank N Furter smiled evilly again.

Desserts with wine were served immediately after dinner. It was a sugar pie, nothing but sugar, just sugar. I didn't know how Earthlings could stand such sweetness. "So, Eddie, do you have any tattoos?" Excited, Eddie quickly answered, "Lots. Just look at my knuckles. I got more on my back and arms. I lost count." "How charming," Frank N Furter placed his hand on top of Eddie's. "Frankie! He is my boyfriend." Columbia saw it and yelled. Eddie didn't suspect anything. Frank N Furter gazed at Columbia and said calmly, "Columbia. Go back to your room. Eddie and I have something... to talk about."

Columbia knew exactly what would happen next and left the dining room. After a few more glasses of wine, Eddie was drunk. Magenta and I carried Eddie to a room and left Frank N Furter alone with Eddie. We tried to not imagine what would happen to Eddie and walked away. We found Columbia crying in her room. This poor girl lost her family in a car accident and now lost her boyfriend to Frank N Furter. Magenta sat next to her on the bed and started comforting her by patting her back. I sat next to Magenta, putting my hand on her shoulder. I started singing a lullaby that mother used to sing when Magenta and I were kids. Both Columbia and Magenta fell asleep. I just sat there watching them sleep. I stroked Magenta's long red curly hair. I wished them sweet dreams.

After a while, I heard a scream. It was Frank N Furter's voice. It woke Columbia and Magenta up. We ran to Eddie's room and saw Eddie lying on the floor and Frank N Furter's face bleeding. Columbia buried her face in Magenta's shoulder and cried loudly. I checked out on Eddie, "He is still breathing. He is not dead." Columbia looked up in surprise. Apparently, Eddie really loved Columbia and refused to sleep with Frank N Furter. The seduction was unsuccessful. Frank N Furter tried to seduce Eddie, but drunken Eddie used a switchblade knight to threaten the serial rapist and leave a bloody scratched on Frank N Furter's face by accident. Frank N Furter would rather to die than to have a scar on his face, so he knocked Eddie out by hitting him with a table clock. He was furious, and now he was shouting at us, "How dare he reject my kindly offer? I am the Prince, the Pride, the most beautiful man of Transsexual Transylvania! He will regret this! Put him in the freezer! He may be useful someday."

Magenta and I put Eddie and his motorbike in the freezer. Columbia treated Frank N Furter's wound and somehow ended up spending the night with him. I guessed they were comforting each other. For Columbia, it's the loss of Eddie; for Frank N Furter, it's the scratch on his face.

(To Be Continued...)

* * *

Note: In my Rocky Horror fan fictions, "Holy COW!" means "holy COW", not "holy cow". COW stands for Center Of the World, not cattle. It is used like Earthlings' "holy cow" (an exclamation of surprise). Because in Transylvanian there are no cattle, the COW here does not mean cow. COW means somebody like Frank, who only cares about nobody but themselves. So, technically, when Riff Raff was saying "Holy COW!", he is actually saying "Holy Frank N Furter!".

Just another note, RIP Forbidden Planet star - Leslie Nielsen


	6. Dogs

I was busy doing homework last week and didn't have time to write much. I typed this chapter quickly (in 2 hours; in my scale, 2 hours + 1000 words = quick). Please tell me if you see any typos (indicate the line number and wrong + correct word).

- Dogs -

Today was third year anniversary of Magenta and my first time, which also meant we had been on Earth for three years. Ever since the Eddie-Columbia's first date, Magenta had been bugging me to take her out. So, I had decided to take her to a nice restaurant for an Earthling dinner on our twenty-first birthday, which was one week away from today, but before asking Magenta out, first of all, I need to get a night off.

During breakfast, I had decided to ask Frank N Furter. He was drinking wine with Columbia to celebrate our Earth landing third year anniversary. Since he was in a happy mood, it should not be as hard as I thought.

"Master," I said. "Yes, Riff Raff," he looked at me, one hand holding a wine glass, the other hand wrapping around Columbia's waist. "Master, may I have a night off next Friday, with Magenta?" I asked. He answered, "A night off? How dare you asked for a night off? What is your purpose?" "It is Magenta's and my Birthday." He replied, "Riff Raff, I am indeed very grateful to both you and your sister Magenta. You have both served me well. Loyalty shall not go unrewarded. When the mood takes me I can be quite kind. You and Magenta may get your night off." "Thank you, Master," I walked into the kitchen and wanted to tell Magenta the good news.

I walked into the kitchen as quiet as possible. Magenta was cutting some fruits. I wrapped my arms around her waist from her back. I felt her tensing up and relaxed again. "Oh brother, you scared me," she whispered to me and stole a kiss from me. "I wanted to surprise you," I kissed her back. She put down the knife she was holding, turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck, while my arms were still around her waist. She kissed my cheek and said, "Did you not remember three years ago today when Frank N Furter did... When you first hugged me, I thought you were him. I saw your unpolished nails, and then I knew it was you." She looked me in the eyes, and I saw her concern. She continued, "Don't do this to me again. I was holding a knife. You know, I could have harmed you." "Okay," I used Columbia's usual Earthling word. She used that two-syllable word 99% of the time when she didn't know what to say.

"Anyway, I had some good news," I started talking again. "What? Are we going back to Transsexual?" Magenta asked excitedly. "No," I said. Magenta looked disappointed. "I just asked Master. He said we could have next Friday night off." She smiled mildly and pretended she didn't remember, "Next Friday? What is up for next Friday? You are turning twenty one? You wanted to ask a girl out for a date? Oh, tell me more, brother? What is happening next Friday? Why are we getting a night off?" I shut her up by putting my tongue in her mouth again. I released her tongue and her waist, and said, "I will plan everything. All you have to do is go to the shopping centre and pick up a nice Earthling evening dress." My fingers, hands, arms and elbows touched Magenta's and released slowly, and I walked out of the kitchen. I knew it's going to be a busy week, too many things to plan.

* * *

I woke at five in the afternoon. It's Friday and I was trying to remember what I did this whole week. I drove Magenta and Columbia to the market last Saturday's morning. I went to a jewelery shop to sell some diamonds. I split the money in half and gave it to Magenta. And then, I rented a nice looking car. It was for driving to the fancy restaurant. I was sure they wouldn't let me in if I drove a pick-up truck. I found myself a nice suit while Magenta and Columbia were trying out party dress. I had to say this, ALL EARTHLING MAN SUITS LOOKED THE SAME TO ME. I chose a suit quickly and went to look for Magenta. I wanted to take a peek of Magenta in a nice dress, but they wouldn't let me see the dress they picked. "You will see it on your birthday," Columbia was trying to block me from walking into the small dressing room, "We want it to be a surprise!" I said, "Fine, but you will have to drive the truck back to our house today." "Okay," she said.

I started to regain my consciousness and got out of my lonely bed. I went into Magenta's and Columbia's room. Columbia wasn't there. I sneaked up to Magenta's bed and started kissing her hair and her ear. "Hmm, kiss me, Riff Raff," she moaned. I whispered to her ear, "Happy Birthday, my dear lovely sister. Wake up sleepy head." She turned around, opened her eyes and looked at me. She murmured, "Morning, Birthday brother! Big day today, huh?" she smiled and yawned. I lifted her up and brought her into the bathroom. We took a quick shower together. I put my hands in her breast, and pulled her closer to me. I wanted to her satisfy my craving, but I wanted to save the best for tonight, so I didn't put my thought into action. Then we slipped into our usual cloths.

We went downstairs for a nice cup of coffee. Columbia was making breakfast. She insisted of making us breakfast on our birthday. It was the biggest mistake of our life for letting her do so. As usual, Columbia had three items on her breakfast menu: Burned toast, raw bacon and hard boiled eggs that tasted like rubber. "Happy Birthday, Magenta and Riff Raff!" she said brightly, "I got you two a birthday gift." She brought out a box, but the box was shaking. Something was moving inside. Magenta and I opened the box together. Inside, there were four fluffy weird-looking animals. "What are these? They are adorable." Magenta asked. "You don't know? They are called dogs. It's a pet many Earth people keep. You can get them to do tricks, guard doors, play fetch." "We had something similar in Transsexual, just not as cute. They howled every single night. They are called wolves," I added, when one of the dogs was licking my fingers. "Well, they are cute because they are still puppies, baby dogs. When they grow older, they will look a lot like wolves. I read it in my grade nine science book that dogs were evolved from wolves."

When Columbia was busy explaining to Magenta and me, Frank N Furter came downstairs, as usual, in his high heels and fishnets, "Dogs?"

(To Be Continued...)


	7. The Plan

I didn't like my last chapter so much, so I have decided to upload another chapter before next Monday.

- The Plan -

"Yes, dogs! I got four puppies for Magenta's and Riff Raff's birthday! Aren't they adorable?" Columbia said. "Adorable? Are they as lovable as me?" Frank said and embraced Columbia into his chest. "You got them some animals as present, and now where is my present?" "I don't know when your birthday is." "I am the prince of Transsexual Transylvania. I deserve a gift every day." "Frankie, when is your birthday?" "I don't know. You will have to call my mama."

I said, "It's not early now. The reservation was at nine. We better get dressed." I held Magenta's hand and started walking upstairs. Magenta stopped walking and thanked the prince for the fifth time of the week, "Master, we really appreciate you letting us to take a day off." "Of course, you two can take a day off! How old are you two today?" Magenta looked at me, and then turned to Frank N Furter, "Twenty one."

He thought for a while and said, "Twenty-one, you say? That's huge! Remember to bring home some babies!" "Babies?" Columbia gasped. "That's the legal baby making age in Transsexual," Frank explained, "In Transsexual men have sex with their twin sisters to make babies. Don't you Earth people do the same thing?" There was an awkward moment of silent.

"Yes, on Earth, men have sex with their WIVES to make babies. It's their wives, not sisters," Columbia said. "Well, in Transsexual, a man's sister is his wife. Once they turn twenty-one, they will have sex for the first time," Frank N Furter explained. Columbia started yelling at me, "RIFF RAFF, you, son of a bitch, you lied to me! Last time I saw you and Magenta sleeping together, you told me that incest was a crime in Transylvania, and that I couldn't tell Frank!" Frank N Furter grabbed her waist and started to calm her down, "It's okay, honey. No need to be angry with them. They probably didn't want you to tell me because they were not of age. Having sex before twenty-one is, in fact, a crime in Transsexual. If it was exposed, they would be locked up in different place and they would see each other again only after twenty-four birthday. Therefore, they lied to you and said incest was a crime, and then you won't tell me." He paused, turned to me and continued, "Actually, I don't mind teenage sex. Even if you told me, I wouldn't tell mother." "Yes, master. You are indeed so smart! You guessed everything right." _Thank you, master, for your imagination. Although that was not the reason why we didn't want to tell you, you did save us some time to explain to Columbia._ "Frankie, where is your twin sister?" Columbia asked. "I don't have one. I am special," Frank N Furter said and patted Columbia's shoulder. We left the scene and went upstairs finally. Columbia stood up from the sofa and followed us.

Magenta went into her room, followed by Columbia. I went into my room and put on my suit, with my humped back, of course. I wouldn't let Frank N Furter suspected anything. I would take off the humped once I got into the car. I went downstairs again and waited in the living for Magenta to come down. Frank N Furter tapped my shoulder and said, "You shouldn't wear a fake humped back when you are wearing fancy suit. It doesn't look good." "You knew?" I was surprised. Actually, he had been very nice to us for the whole week. "Yes, I had always known this fact. In fact, I actually love your body, but I got turned off when I saw your bald head. You are not happy that I have not slept with you, right?" "Yes, master. I am disappointed you have not slept with me. If you are turned off by my baldness, then I shall not ask for absolute pleasure," I lied and faked a disappointed face. I only loved one woman in my life and that was Magenta. I would only sleep with her.

I quickly took my fake humped back off, and Magenta and Columbia came downstairs. She was wearing a purple long dinner dress. Her hair was straightened. She didn't put on her thick make-up as usual. She only put on a light red lipstick and purple eye shadow that matched the colour of the dress. She smelled like Moon Rose from Transsexual. She had never looked more beautiful than before. "I picked this out for Magenta. Do you like it, Riff Raff?" Columbia asked. "It's perfect," I put my arm around Magenta's waist and led her out of the house. When we were at the door, Frank N Furter walked quickly behind us.

"I changed my mind. Don't bring home any children," Frank said to Magenta and me, "They are too cute. I can't stand anything cuter than me. USE PROTECTION." He gave us a bunch of condom. I wondered when he got them. "Also, I expect you two to come back before eleven tomorrow morning. We had a funeral planned for tomorrow's noon." "Yes, master, we were well aware of that. Thank you." This thank you was truly from my heart. This was not for the condoms. This was for letting Magenta and I had the best night of our lives.

Everything was following my birthday plan. We got onto the nice vehicle I rented and drove away. In the back mirror, we could see Columbia using her fingers to stroke Frank N Furter's chest. It looked like someone was also getting lucky tonight. Magenta asked, "Where is your fake back?" "It turns out that the Prince had always known this, but he never said anything," I continued explaining what happened to Magenta, as we were driving to the nearest hotel.

We ate a quiet dinner at the hotel's restaurant. We didn't really need to speak to each other. We were connected spiritually at some levels. There was nice piano and violin music. It's nice to have dinner without Columbia's constant yapping and master's constant yelling. Magenta drank a glass of red wine and felt dizzy. She was always lightheaded. After dinner, I brought her to a hotel room I checked in the day before. It might not be the nicest room of the hotel, but it could provide us with absolute privacy.

I put up the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door and closed the door. Magenta put her fingers out. I put mine against hers, and then we lifted our arm until our elbow touched. We released our arms. I bit Magenta's neck. Unlike previous bites, this was a hard one. I bit her until she started bleeding. I licked her blood. This symbolized "marriage", or "one life, one love" in Transylvanian language. When a man left a permanent mark on his lover's neck, it meant he would love her forever and she belonged to him.

There was no time for a bubble bath. I lay her down on the bed and started climbing on her. I became an animal. I took off my suit and unzipped Magenta's dress. She took off my underwear while I was using my teeth to remove hers. Our two bodies had become one. We were moving at the same pace, breathing at the same rhythm and moaning at the same tempo.

Three hours later, we untangled our body for the fifth time, and we breathed heavily. We needed more air. I took something from my suit's chest pocket. I kissed Magenta's lips, but her eyes were closed. "Magenta, there is something I want you to have." She opened her eyes and was surprised what she saw. It was our Grandmother's wedding ring. Grandmother gave it to me when she was in her death bed. She told me to give to Magenta when the time was right. I knew tonight was the night. This was my plan. This was the reason I wanted to get a night off. This was the purpose of the whole date night.

"Magenta, will you marry me, in an Earthling way?" I kneeled on the bed and proposed. "Yes," I quickly put the ring on Magenta's finger. We kissed and hugged. We spent the rest of the night in the bubble bath and on the bed, resting.

The next morning, we woke up at nine. Magenta couldn't walk properly. Six hours, we had sex continuously for six hours. I didn't know what came over me last night. I lifted her up and brought her back to our rented car. Then I went back to the hotel lobby to check out our room. I overheard some hotel guests were talking about the crazy couple who had fun (too much fun) last night. I hoped they were talking about us.

I drove back to the castle. I lifted Magenta up and brought her into the castle. I would hate to see her walking in pain. Frank N Furter and Columbia were waiting for us in the living room. Columbia saw us and asked what happened. Magenta's face turned red. I said, "Magenta is not herself. May she be excused for today's funeral?" Frank N Furter said, "Too much sex I guess. Yes, she can stay in the castle today, but you and Columbia will have to come with me." I brought Magenta to her room and kissed her goodbye.

I drove to the church with master and Columbia. This was a funeral for a young man who suffered brain cancer. He had short auburn hair and a handsome face. He was a nice looking fellow, but he was very thin, like a skeleton. We were in the back room and Frank N Furter checked out the body. He touched the dead man's face with the back of this hand, "What a pity that he died. He has a pretty face." He turned to me and said, "Do you, by any chance, know anything about bringing dead people back to life?" I shook my head. He continued, "I had a plan."

(To Be Continued...)


	8. Project Rocky

**ProudDyspraxicWriter**: Thanks for reviewing all my chapters!

**Azzi_Turner**,** xmissMagentax**, **underthestarsxx** and **Sasayaki Hasichuki**: Thanks for reviewing other chapters!

Your comments made my day!

* * *

(Yes, I am a Resident Evil fan... the name "Project Alice" is stuck in my head. Therefore, this chapter is called Project Rocky!)

This chapter is a little short. I hope no one will mind.

- Project Rocky -

As usual, we held the Earthling funeral. It was boring, but Master had fun doing it. Some church people were surprised to see me without the humped back. I just told them it's a Jesus' miracle. It was easy to lie to people with religious belief.

We buried an empty coffin. The man's name was something like Peter Rock. We moved the body to the back of our pick-up truck when all his relatives left. When we transferred the body into the truck, the wigs of the dead body fell off. The dead man had no hair and there was a big long scar in the across his head. Frank N Furter was disappointed to see that and said, "Bald man turned me off. We shall abandon the body now." He looked at my bald head and gave me that face. I really wanted to tell him, I am not really bald. Columbia was pissed that Frank N Furter wanted to abandon the man. She was too tired to move the body out of the car and re-bury him again, so she explained to us that the baldness was temporary. It was a side effect of brain cancer treatment. Master trusted the little groupie and we brought the body back to the castle.

By the time we arrived home, Magenta had fully recovered. She was playing with the four baby dogs. They were really adorable, so adorable that they made Frank N Furter jealous. He put the dogs inside the gift box that Columbia used and ordered us to move the body into the lab. He was standing next to us, hand crossed, watching. Columbia, Magenta and I moved the body from the back of the truck to the lab. We shoved him into the freezer and put it next to Eddie. When Columbia saw Eddie, she went crazy. She hugged Eddie's frozen body and didn't want to get out. Magenta and I dragged her out anyway. We didn't want all three of Master's toys inside the freezer. If he didn't have anything to play with, he would play us.

Columbia was crying for Eddie again, but no one gave a care. Frank N Furter was still standing on the side, when Magenta and I locked the freezer door. I asked, "So, Master, what is your plan?" "Plan?" he replied, looking like he was in shock that I asked such a question, "First, we must give him a name." "Isn't naming the last thing to do?" Magenta asked. "No. You must have a name before you work on a project. You can't just call him 'Project A' or 'Project 1' and name him in a hurry when he was ready to come to life again. A name is the most important thing. We must think of a perfect name before starting the project." Columbia stopped crying and said, "How about Peter? That's the name on the tomb." "Boring," said Frank N Furter. Columbia asked again, "How about Pete?" "No." "I like Peter Pan." "No."

Frank N Furter and Columbia got into a naming argument and Magenta fell asleep on the lab table. It was four in the afternoon and we were usually sleeping at this time of the day. Finally, Frank N Furter said, "I want a name that started and ended with the same letter, or the first letter of the first name matched the last letter of the last name, like Ana or Amie Lisa. Too bad those are girls' name. I have a longer and better girls' name list than a boys' name list. I need a name more masculine. I am too tired to argue with you. We shall take a break now and we would discuss that tomorrow breakfast. Do not wake me up at six today. I need to sleep twenty four hours after that long funeral and the body moving job. Sleeping is very important for good skin."

Columbia went into her room and played loud music. By the way, after Columbia complained about Magenta's moaning in my room, I now had better sound proof walls. I carried Magenta into my room and we cuddled to sleep. It was going to be a long day tomorrow and I better got some rest.

The alarm ran. It was six in the evening and I couldn't believe I had slept for twenty six hours. It felt like I had not slept for a long time and suddenly getting all my rest at once. It took me less time to get dressed as I did not have to put on my humped back. Magenta and I hurried down to make breakfast. We walked by Columbia's room and she was jumping on her bed listening to rock and roll. Did she sleep at all? We quickly prepared the meal and Frank N Furter and Columbia came down. They were still arguing about the name. Columbia kept shouted out suggestions with her high pitch voice and Frank N Furter kept turning her down.

"Are we still discussing the name for that 'Peter Rock' man?" I asked Frank N Furter as I put his Earthling pancake on the table. "What did you say his full name was again?" He asked me. "His full name was Peter Rock, Master." "Rock... Rocky... Horror... Rocky Horror... ROCKY HORROR! I think I got the name!" Columbia compromised Frank N Furter, "Cheer, Frank! It's a perfect name for the man upstairs!" "Project Rocky, it is!" He yelled in happiness.

"Frankie, is this just an experiment? Or is he your new playmate?" Columbia asked. "Why? Can't he be both?" Frank N Furter answered back. "If he is your new playmate, then what does it make me? Your old toy?" she asked again and her tears were starting to drop again. _Oh Columbia, her mood changed all the time. _"Don't you cry, baby. If you are my old toy, then you would make the best old toy ever!" He licked her tears and she smiled again.

"So, the next step is to bring him to life," he said, "I supposed we need to do some research before we start to get our hands dirty. Riff Raff, Magenta, did you know anything about biochemistry?" Frank N Furter asked. I was an expert physicist in Transsexual. I was more of a rocket scientist, but I did know more than him. Magenta had actually gone to nurse school for two years. She was one week away from her graduation, but she didn't finish her study, as Frank N Furter decided to bring my family to Earth with him. "Nothing, really," I answered. Magenta shook her head too. "Riff Raff, Magenta, I don't like reading a book. Reading a book makes me dizzy, so I think I am dyslexic. Find and read all the biology and chemistry books in my study. Make a set of notes and explain point by point to me. You will have one week to do the job." He wrapped his arms around Columbia's waist. "I had another Earthling experiment to do before I start working on Project Rocky." He smiled evilly and brought Columbia into his master bedroom.

(To Be Continued...)

* * *

Chapter 9 will be posted on December 27 instead of December 20. (I am skipping a week because I want to write a Rocky Horror Christmas special next week.)


	9. A Whole Brain?

I had to say, this is not a perfect chapter. I had placed all my focus on Magenta's flashback.  
I promise I will work harder on Magenta and Me after Magenta's flashback is over.

* * *

- A whole brain? -

The entire Project Rocky took us three years. To tell you the truth, Rocky was like a child to Magenta and me. Besides our daily house work and church service, we spent days and nights researching, calculating, reading and presenting to Frank N Furter. We did not have any private time ourselves. We both know Frank N Furter would take all our credits. Who cared? At least we were doing something interesting. I was too tired to think. I was too tired to hate him. Whenever my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep instantly.

Magenta and I spent the first three months researching about Earthling body and the secret of life. I started to think coming to Earth to find a mate for Frank N Furter was a huge mistake. We found out that although Earthlings and Transylvanians had similar outer appearance, we were very difference on the inside. It's like lions and tigers. Cross-breeding was hard but possible; however, results may not turn out too great. After all, it was the Prince's mission to seduce human. Why did I care so much?

The first stage of project took us nine month. We filled the experiment tank with protein and starch water and soaked Project Rocky in it. We simulated the Earthling body system and the body started growing again. Muscles started to build up. Hair started growing. His head was auburn colour, just like the wigs. I guessed Columbia did not lie about the fact that the baldness was temporary. At every step Magenta and I took, Frank N Furter just stood by our sides. He watched and commented. He had no idea what we were doing, but he spent his time pointing out "our mistakes", even though there wasn't any.

In the second stage, Frank N Furter decided to do some genetic changes to Project Rocky. He hated Rocky's auburn hair. He pointed at me and said, "I want hair as blond as Riff Raff. I guess you can extract Riff Raff's hair gene and inject into Rocky's body. You have to be careful! I don't want the bald gene." It was almost impossible to do. All the Earthling reading materials told us nothing about artificial genetic mutation. Although some Transsexual research had done something similar, with Magenta and my current knowledge, we could not possibly do such a thing. Trying to distract Frank N Furter's attention, Magenta reminded him that his real purpose on Earth was to find a suitable mate. However, her plan backfired. Now Frank N Furter wanted us to include his gene in Project Rocky, too. If his plan succeeded, he could create a husband for himself. It was also possible to create a wife for him. We could inject Frank N Furter's gene into Columbia and hoped that the gene would bond with her original DNA and turn her into half-Frank. If Columbia became half Transylvanian, then maybe it was possible for her to carry Frank N Furter's child. This would only happen if Project Rocky worked out.

We messaged the Transylvanian Research Institution for help and we were sent a lot of reading materials. We read and digested the material and started some hand-on works. Magenta took my blood and extracted my hair color gene. We didn't know how to fuse Frank N Furter's gene into Rocky's original DNA. At last, we decided to drain out all Rocky's blood and replace it with artificial blood filled with the new modified gene. The artificial blood was different from Earthlings blood. It didn't use iron to deliver oxygen; therefore, when the artificial blood contacted with air, it wouldn't turn brown. It would stay bloody red. Magenta and I were surprised that our plan somehow worked. The stage two was the longest and toughest part of the entire project. We spent twenty-one months on genetic research.

In the third stage, Project Rocky could do zombie movement. It could even sleep and eat, but because the brain was almost destroyed by the cancer, it could not think or coordinate its movement properly. We needed a new brain.

With Columbia present, Frank N Furter announced his plan during breakfast time, "I have decided to put Eddie's brain into Rocky." "What? You are going to kill Eddie?" Magenta, Columbia and I said in unison. "No, I am not killing Eddie. I am planning to let Eddie live in a nicer body. Eddie had some naive charm, but no muscle." "But Eddie's old body will die if the brain is removed," I said. "It's okay. We can keep Eddie's body in the freezer. He can go back to his body if he wants to." Frank N Furter was feeling good about his plan, despite of our disagreement.

Frank N Furter said he would hate to see his loving baby got hurt, so he left the lab and went to an Earthling wedding party again. That evening, we lay both Eddie and Rocky on the surgery table. Magenta and Columbia were here to assist me. I shaved Rocky's head. I needed to hide his future scar as master requested. His blond hair looked just like mine. He was not Frank N Furter's baby. He was my baby. After most of the hair was shaved off, I could see the scar the Earthling doctor left on his head before he died. I cut his head open following the old scar and removed the damaged brain. It was soft, like jell-o. I could understand why the Earthling doctor failed to save him. I cut open Eddie head and took his whole brain out. It was certainly in better form than Rocky's old brain. I had a sense that it would work. We shoved the brain into Rocky's body. I used a stapler to close Eddie's wound. He was worthless to us now. Columbia and I took Eddie's body and threw it back to the freezer while Magenta sewed Rocky up. I was surprised to see Columbia not crying over Eddie.

After the surgery, we placed Rocky back to the tank for recovery. Minutes later, he opened his eyes. He was alive. He stood up and started walking. I knew a new brain would have work. He could walk and communicate like a normal person now. "Columbia," that was his first word, "Columbia, where are you?" "EDDIE!" Columbia, again, said in her high pitch voice. She ran to hug new-Eddie. "What is happening to me? I feel powerful," he asked. Magenta and I explained to him what happened. He was mad, but he quite liked his new body. We brought him down for lunch. We were all very hungry. The surgery had taken us five hours.

When Magenta and I were in the kitchen cooking, I overheard Eddie and Columbia's conversation in the dining room. "Baby, I am going to bring you out of this castle. I will drive you out with my motorbike. What happened to me is madness." "Eddie, there is no use. Frank will look for you. You are his new toy." "I am not staying in this place." "Listen to me. Stay sane inside insanity. That's the only way." "I will write a note to my uncle. He will come and save us." He bit his finger tips and started writing a letter in his blood. He finished the letter and gave it to Columbia. Then he went to the lab to change out of his golden pants and to get his motorbike.

Magenta and I came out of the kitchen. Magenta asked Columbia, "What are you hiding?" She took the letter from the groupie's hand. "I'm out of my hed. O hurry or I may be dead! They mustn't carry out their evil deeds. Love, Eddie." Magenta read the note out loud. That dumb delivery boy even spell "head" wrong. Magenta put the note in her pocket and we went up to the lab. I knew the consequences if Eddie and Columbia left.

When we reached the lab, Eddie was trying to turn his motorbike into initiation mode. However, because the bike was trapped in the freezer for too long, it didn't work. We stood next to the opened freezer door. Eddie's old body was lying naked on the floor. New-Eddie was wearing Eddie's old clothes. I had to say, blond hair did not go well with jean jacket. "Please don't go, Eddie. Riff Raff and I need you here," Magenta begged him.

"What happened to Rocky?" Frank N Furter's voice was heard behind us.

(To Be Continued...)


	10. Trapped in the Freezer

I can't say it's the best, but I really like this chapter.

- Trapped in the Freezer -

"Frank Furter, you hot dog!" Eddie jumped off the bike and ran toward Frank N Furter! He started strangling the prince. "Help... me," the prince said in a choking voice, while using his fist to hit Eddie. The fight was quite enjoyable. Seeing Frank N Furter getting strangled was a memory I would never forget. No matter how hard he hit, Eddie did not stop his attack. Eddie's new muscular body was indestructible. His skin could even protect him against anti-matter gun attack.

We didn't want to stop Eddie, but we knew if the prince was hurt or killed on Earth, Magenta and I would be punished or executed when we returned to Transsexual. I passed a needle to Magenta and she injected Eddie with anaesthesia. Eddie fainted and fell onto the floor. "EDDIE!" Columbia cried out and hugged Eddie's new body. Frank N Furter sat down next to Eddie and breathed heavily. He recovered quickly. He stood up and kicked Eddie. Columbia screamed and ran out of the lab.

"What the hell happened to Rocky?" He massaged his neck. "Looks like your plan of using Eddie's whole brain does not turn out too good, Master. Eddie remembered everything happened to him that night," I said. "What is your suggestion then, Riff Raff?" I replied, "We can take the brain out, put it back into Eddie's body and pretend nothing had happened..." "Or we can remove his memory using the sonic transducer," it looked like Frank N Furter came up with a new plan himself. "That risk is too high. The sonic transducer is unstable and we have not fully tested it," Magenta said. I added, "If Eddie's brain is ruined, then we will have to acquire another live brain. We need more extended planning."Frank N Furter thought for a minute and said, "Okay, how about we use only half the brain on Rocky. We can erase the memory from Rocky's half. We can leave the other half in Eddie's body. If the Rocky's half is damaged during the memory erase process, we can use Eddie's half for further experiment."

I had to agree with him, "That was a brilliant idea, Master!" I knew it was cruel to Eddie, but this maybe the only way to save part of Eddie's memory and create Rocky at the same time. Frank N Furter clapped his hand and said, "So, everything is settled again. Let's get to work." We lay Eddie and Rocky side by side again. I cut open Rocky's head and removed the staples on Eddie's head. I took whole brain out and separated the left and the right. Magenta asked, "Master, which side do you want to put into Rocky? The left side controls logical thinking and the right side controls creativity." "Which side controls speech? Eddie talked too much," Frank N Furter asked. Magenta explained, "Both sides are responsible. The left side creates speech and controls the mouth movement. The right side is crucial for human to understand the meaning of a speech." "I guess I am keeping the right side. I don't want him talk, but I still want him to understand what I tell him to do," he said. I followed the order and put the right side in Rocky and the left side in Eddie.

"There is some empty space. We need to fill it with something, so the brain will not bounce left and right," I pointed that to Frank N Furter. He replied, "Let's fill it up with rock." I nodded and agreed. Magenta left the lab, while I used the sonic transducer to erased Rocky's memory. Out of my expectation, the progress was quite successful. Magenta returned to the lab with some rocks in her hands. I put the rock into his head. I am positive the plan would work.

I filled the tank with correct dosage of anaesthesia and glucose-protein water while Magenta sewed up Rocky. We removed Eddie's clothes from Rocky's body and kept the waterproof golden underwear and shoes on Rocky. Then, Magenta and I moved Rocky while Frank N Furter put Eddie's clothes back on Eddie's old body. He just loved playing dressing-up. After Rocky was all settled in the tank, we returned to the surgery desk to staple up Eddie. Frank N Furter went out of the lab to find Columbia. He said he needed some comforting after Eddie's attack.

Magenta and I put Eddie's body back into the freezer. We threw his body next to the motorbike facing up. We turned around and wanted to leave. "Beep... Beep... Beep..." The freezer door suddenly closed. "What the hell just happened?" Magenta asked me. "It must be the auto-freeze function. It was a function required for all Transsexual freezers. It will prevent food turning bad after a person forget to close the freezer door. After the temperature sensor detected the temperature is higher than 300K for over one minute, the door will automatically closed. There is no way out. We are trapped." I knew there was no way to open the freezer door from the inside. I knew because I built it! The door must be opened from the outside.

We started banging the door, but nobody was in the lab. We gave up after a minute. The prince did not like to be disturbed while he was having sex. "We are going to freeze to death," Magenta started crying and sat down. "It's okay, at least you have me on your side," I sat down next to Magenta and hugged her. People on television said we could get more warmness if we cuddled together in the cold. I felt her head pressed against my chest. I could smell her red curly hair. After so many years, she was still using rose soap to wash her beautiful hair. We were so busy working on Rocky. I hadn't hugged or kissed her for over three years.

She breathed deeply, and I could see her chest moving up and down. I was never more turned on than right now. I wrapped my left arm around Magenta's shoulders and lifted her cheek with my right hand. I put my tongue into her mouth. I gave her a little soft bit when our lips separated. I kissed down her neck and tried to unbutton her dress with my teeth, but I failed. My finger started stroking her thigh. She knew I was up to no good.

"Are you going to...?" Magenta asked. "Yes, my darling sister," I nodded my head. "But he's here," Magenta pointed to Eddie's direction. His body was still unconscious. I stood up and rolled Eddie over. He was now facing down. I walked back to Magenta and started unbuttoning her dress with my hand. She took off my pants skilfully too. I didn't care why we were in the freezer. I knew we were burning hot now. We stood against the motorcycle. Magenta placed her hands on the seat. I stood behind her naked body and kissed her back. I felt every inch of her pale skin with my finger tips. I missed her. I missed her body.

Hours later, we separated and sat opposite to each other. We held our fingers out and touched the tips, hands, arms and elbows. We held our arm head height and released them. Magenta was weak and powerless. She buried her head in my chest again. We were sleepy, but we knew we could not sleep. We understood the best way to keep two people awake was to keep them busy doing one thing! Our bodies were moving at the same beat again.

We didn't know how long we were in the freezer, but we heard somebody coming into the lab. "Riff Raff, Magenta, where are you?" "Are you two in the lab? I am starving and Columbia's breakfast is uneatable." We heard Columbia and Frank N Furter's voices. We quickly put on our clothes and started banging on the door again. "We are inside the freezer! Help us." "Click the red button!" We yelled. Luckily, we were heard. The freezer door opened almost instantly. We went out and breathed the warm air heavily. Magenta collapsed in Columbia's arm. "What happened?" Frank N Furter asked. "We were trapped in the damn freezer!" I said, "I don't know who invented the auto-freeze function, but that person deserved to die! I am so adding an emergency button inside the freezer tomorrow." Without saying another words, I fainted.

(To Be Continued...)


	11. Don't stay mad at me

- Don't stay mad at me -

"Lift your left arm... Good! Now put it down and lift your right leg... Perfect! Blink your eyes three times and say 'Err'... Good job, Rocky!" It had been three months since we erased Eddie's memory from Rocky's half brain. Rocky was healing and learning at a very fast rate. He was moving according to my verbal orders, so I guessed using just the right brain worked. The shaved part of his hair had grown back. His blond hair and blue eyes matched perfectly with his muscular body. He was ready to be shown off to others.

Frank N Furter had invited Transylvanian leaders to come to Earth for the Annual Transylvanian Convention next week. Rocky and his "creator" would become the center of attention. The party would begin with buffet and the Time Warp, and then the prince would enter and sing his signature song Sweet Transvestite. We would go into the lab where we would "create" Rocky again. Rocky would do his solo Sword of Damocles. At the end, the prince would sing I Can Make You A Man and lead Rocky into the wedding suite inside the lab. While the prince was sleeping with his new playmate, the guests would return to their home planet.

Magenta and I spent the past three month teaching Rocky how to sing Sword of Damocles. We knew he was ready to sing the song next week. Frank N Furter started stroking Rocky's chest and abdomen's muscle. He smiled evilly. He had not slept with his new toy yet. He said, "His skin is too pale. I want him to be tanner. Muscles will look better in tan skin." I had not thought of that, but he was right. Rocky's skin needed to be darker. He now looked like a hairless oversized lab mouse. "It's easy. He can go regular exercise under the sun for the rest of the week," Magenta said. I never enjoyed the sun. It was true the sun provided warmness most of the time. However, I hated the bright light. It hurt my eyes, even with sunglasses on. Working around the castle and at the church during daytime had brought some colour to my skins.

"Columbia, bring Rocky outside and make him run," the Master ordered Columbia. The groupie and the muscle man left the lab. It was around six in the morning, our usual sleeping time if we didn't have to go to church. Frank N Furter yawned and dismissed us. I held Magenta's hand and we walked into our room. We had not been intimated since the time we were trapped in the freezer. We were too busy teaching Rocky how to walk and sing.

Magenta and I both knew we should enjoy today. Today was rather special. All the required works were done. We took a quick shower together and I lay down on the bed. Magenta took off her bathrobe and started untying off mine. She sat on top of me and started kissing me. I put my hand on her waist. She never looked so hot. It was obvious to me that her body figure had changed slightly during the past three month. I wanted our bodies to merge into one. I whispered to her in a joking tone, "Magenta, you have gained some weight lately, haven't you?" "What? Are you calling me fat?" Magenta bit my chest and stood up. She picked up her underwear and bed robe and walked toward the door. "My darling sister, I was just joking. You look so hot right now! I love you! I need you!" She left our room and I chased after her. She walked into Columbia's room and slammed the door on me. I knocked on the door, but she wouldn't listen to me. I went back into my room and went into a sleep coma.

"WAKE UP, RIFF RAFF! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Columbia and Frank N Furter shook me awake. I rubbed my eyes and checked the clock on the wall. It's only four in the afternoon. "What happened? It's only four," I yawned and said. "It's Rocky!" said Columbia. They dragged me out of my warm bed. Magenta was standing at the door. I knew she was still angry of what I said earlier. We went into the lab. Rocky was sitting on the table. He was in bad shape. His skin had turned red and skin started to peel off. There were several non-human bloody bite marks on his body too.

The prince narrated, "Rocky has suffered severe sunburn after spending ten hours under the sun without sunscreen on. And you see these bite marks. Rocky was chased by Columbia's wolves. Those animals thought Rocky was raw beef and wanted to eat him." Columbia corrected him, "Hey, Frankie! Those aren't my wolves! They are Magenta's cute little dogs." "You gave those dogs to them, so it is part of your responsibilities to teach them not to hurt Rocky! Also, you should not let Rocky playing too long under the sun!" They started arguing. Magenta and I ignored them and started treating Rocky's wounds. There was nothing we couldn't fix. He could be as good as new by the convention.

We wrapped Rocky up like a mummy and put him back into his tank with anaesthesia. He needed to some rest. I walked closer to Magenta on purpose and whispered to her, "I am sorry. I didn't mean what I said earlier. You are as sexy as always." I stole a kiss from her, but she walked away. She approached the arguing couple. The couple stopped and stared at my beloved sister. "Master, everything is settled. Rocky should be as good as new by the end of the week. I apologize for my dogs. This is entirely my fault, and I deserve any kind of punishments. Please stop arguing with Columbia." I had never heard Magenta asking for punishment. _What was wrong with her? Did I do anything wrong?_ "Magenta, I am glad you are being so honest with me. Loyalty like yours should be rewarded. You do not deserve any harsh punishment..." The prince thought for a moment and said, "You and your brother will clean the castle before the guests arrive next week. I don't want any visible dust in the castle and I want the floor of the ballroom to be shiny." "Yes, master," I joined in and stood next to Magenta. She left the lab and started cleaning the ballroom.

For the next six days, Magenta had been sleeping in Columbia's room and she had not responded to that I said to her. She tried to avoid me for some reasons. I didn't really know why. _Was she still angry about what I said? _I knew I had to talk to her as tomorrow would be the prince's big night. I had to make sure everything was ready.

She was cutting the vegetable for dinner. I hugged her from behind and started kissing behind her neck. Beyond my control, my fingers started to unbutton her dress. My fingers missed her soft skin. She asked, "Do you know what is in my hand?" I answered the simple question, "A knife." "This is a knife that can be used to kill you. I will not hesitate to chop off the fingers that are unbuttoning my dress now." I released my hand and she turned around, facing me. I took a tiny box from my chest pocket, "Don't stay mad at me. I love you! I think you will like this." She put down her knife and took the box in my hand. She opened it; inside, there was a pair of bloody red diamond earrings. "Let me help you put it on," I took the earrings from her and put it on her beautiful ears. She smiled and said, "I wasn't mad at you. I was avoiding you because there was something I need to tell you, but I didn't know how to begin it." "What is it, Magenta?" I placed my hand on her waist. "Remember the time we spent inside the freezer... I don't know how to word it out. Let me try to show it to you." She lifted her finger tips. I followed her and we lifted my arm up. After we lowered out arm, I put my tongue in her mouth. My lips had almost forgotten the softness of her lips. I released my lips from hers and said, "Oh, Magenta. That is fantastic news. I am going to be a father!"

(To Be Continued...)


	12. Brad and Janet

Yes, I know I am rushing things now. School had been busy and I just want to complete this story.  
And I only have 20 hits for my Columbia X De Lordy story... I am sad and I am sort of giving up on writing. (No worries, I will finish this one, but I will definitely delay the posting date for my other stories.)

Besides, I enjoy reading more than writing. Recently, I found an Addams Family - Rocky Horror crossover. It's really good!  
Search for it - "Lost by Jenny27261" or check under my favorite (I know I have 80+ stories under my favorite stories. This story's one of the most updated)!

Nevertheless, magentalover, Jenny27261, Azzi and ProudDyspraxicWriter, thanks for supporting (even though my story is not as good as others).

* * *

- Brad and Janet -

I wrapped my arm around Magenta's belly. Although she put on a little weight due to her pregnancy, her belly was not showing yet. Her added weight just made her body look sexier. I kissed her forehead and asked, "Why did you hide it from me?" She kissed me back and replied, "I was worried. I didn't know how you would react to the news. You know, we are not in Transsexual and the master doesn't want us to have kids. I really miss our planet. When shall we return to Transylvania? How are we going to tell Columbia and her Frankie?" "We don't really have to tell them. This is none of their business." Magenta sighed and said, "We live under the same roof. They will know it eventually." "It's going to be all right. I will propose the return plan to the Prince." I kissed her red hair. I wished our kids would have lovely red curly hair just like Magenta's.

The kitchen door was open. Columbia came in and said, "Frank is starving! When will dinner be ready?" Magenta said to Columbia, "Just a few more minutes. The soup is ready. Can you be a dear and bring it to the table?" Columbia was surprised that I was hugging Magenta. "Did you two make up? That's good news! I can have my room back. That's some nice looking earrings you got here, Magenta. Did Riff Raff give them to you?" I didn't want to disturb the girls' chitchatting, so I brought the soup to Frank N Furter.

I put the soup on the table and said, "Master, dinner will be ready in a few more minutes." "Riff Raff, have a seat. I have to talk to you about something. There is an Earthling wedding and an Earthling child funeral at the church tomorrow. On the wedding guest list, I found an interesting name - Dr. Everett Scott. Do you recall the name?" I sat down at Columbia's usual spot, while the Prince was enjoying his soup. "Dr. Everett Scott..." I thought for a moment and said, "I remember that name. He was the head scientist of the team who sent us the radio message." Frank N Furter said, "Yes. We replied to their message, saying that we would come to Earth, but they never replied back or welcomed us. I am very interested in meeting him. If you see him at the wedding tomorrow, let me know." I nodded my head. I wanted to meet that man too, "Yes, master."

"Master, have you considered our return plan? Magenta and I both missed our planet." I asked sincerely. "Huh?" he looked surprised, "My mission is not completed. Besides, I don't have to live under my mother's rules on Earth." "But..." "No 'but'! You hear me now, we are not going back in foreseeable future."

Magenta and Columbia entered the room with plates of food on their hands. I stood up from the chair and helped Magenta. We poured wine into Columbia and the Master's cups and then we stood on his two sides as usual. "Riff Raff, Magenta, you two may eat at the dining table with us today. I appreciated your hard work on my project! We will have a pre-celebration for the annual convention." Magenta sat across Columbia and I sat next to my lovely sister. We had a lovely dinner. We went over the Rocky show-off plan for the thousandth time, although Rocky was still recovering in his tank. By the time of dawn, Frank N Furter told us, "Have a good rest! Tomorrow will be very busy. We will have to organize two Earthlings church events and the annual convention. Riff Raff, you remember what we discussed earlier, right?" I nodded my head and accompanied Magenta to my room.

I cuddled Magenta on my bed. "Are we going back to Transsexual after the convention?" Magenta asked me. "I talked to the prince and he doesn't want to go back," I whispered back. I could see the disappointment in Magenta's eyes. I stole a kiss from her and said, "Everything is going to be okay. I will think of a plan." She felt asleep in my arm. She needed the rest.

Twenty-six hours later, we were at the church holding an early morning wedding for Betty and Ralph-something. This wedding was just like any other weddings - loving couple making commitments that they would break one day, noisy friends and relatives taking photos, girls fighting over for a ball of flowers. It was a nice morning, but Dr. Everett Scott never showed up. Master was let down, but I was not very disappointed. I believed a normal Earthlings scientist would hate this type of Earthlings socializing events too. I did not understand why the prince would enjoy such occasion. He couldn't even put on his make-up.

After most of the guests left, a young man and a woman stayed behind. The man started to sing that ridiculous song and proposed to the girl. The diamond on his ring was not even bigger than the red diamond on Magenta's earrings. Magenta and I were bored and we started to follow the lyrics and call out "Janet" and "O, Brad". _So, their names were Janet and Brad_, I thought to myself. We changed the while wedding decoration to black funeral decoration and we brought out the Earthling child's coffin. Brad and Janet were still singing to each other. They really irritated me. When you truly loved someone, you did not just sing it, you had to show it to them - lust and passion. They kissed and left the church. "You are a better kisser," Magenta whispered to me. We smiled.

Frank N Furter got out from the backroom and said, "They are such lovely couple. I want them to be my castle guests tonight." "But Master, tonight is the Annual Transylvanian Convention." Frank N Furter signed and said, "That's right..." He thought for a moment and continued, "Fine, Riff Raff. Set up the flat tires trap as usual. If their luck brings them to my castle, then I will make them stay for the night." The grieving relative of the dead child entered the church. We had to get back to work again.

After two hours of services, we went back to the castle. Frank N Furter went into his room and slept. Before he went upstairs, he said to me, "Wear your fake humped back tonight. I do not want you to look too handsome tonight." He was the prince and I could not say no to him. He would wake up when the convention began. We rested for a few hours. When we woke up, Magenta helped me to put on my fake humped back. It was uncomfortable, but I was used to the feeling. I had worn it for twenty one years. Then we started to prepare the food. Columbia was not very useful in the kitchen, so we sent her to clean up the laboratory and the freezer.

By the time of night, the castle was again filled with guests. They landed their flying motorcycles in the spaceship port I had reserved by putting a dead end sign in the forest. They managed to drive the bike to the castle. It was one of my little designed. I fused motorcycle with flying space shuttle. I sent the diagram to Transsexual many years ago, such that they could reproduce the bike with better resources. This was the first time I saw this space-motorcycle baby came to life.

The prince was awake, but he was dressing up and putting excessive make-up on his face. Magenta and I were in the ballroom, serving drink and food. However, those planet leaders did not come to congratulate the success of the prince. They came here to say good bye. They bought us news, one good and one bad. The good news for Magenta and me, possibly bad news for Frank N Furter, was "the Queen had died and DeLordy had crowned himself". The good news for Frank N Furter, definitely bad news for Magenta and me, was "DeLordy had advised his nephew, NEVER TO RETURN TO TRANSSEXUAL. As his servants, you two can either stay on Earth and serve the prince, or clean up and return to Transsexual. And by clean up, DeLordy meant KILLING THE PRINCE."

I went into my room to think. This was definitely bad news for me. I was certain the prince would want to stay on Earth forever. He loved to "play" with Earthlings, as he always said, and I quoted, "They are lovely and interesting creatures who had restricted sexual boundary on the outside, but on the inside, they are more sexual than we are." He would never return to Transsexual. If the prince stayed on Earth, that meant we would have to stay with him too. I knew Magenta wanted her children to be born in Transsexual. I didn't want to stay in this place myself. I had no choice. I looked out of my window, there were two people walking in the rain. It looked like we were having more guests tonight.

(To Be Continued...)

* * *

I am going Rocky Horror midnight show this Friday. Anyone living in Vancouver wants to join me?


	13. Convention and Plan

Went to Rocky Horror Vancouver Rio Midnight Show last Friday! It was awesome!

So, I decided to update the story on Sunday instead of Monday! (I am still high from Friday night!)

* * *

- Convention and Plan -

I quickly went downstairs and I saw Magenta resting at the stairwell. She was worried about what guests had recently told us too. I whispered, "Do not worry, my dear sister. I will take care of everything very soon. We will go back to Transsexual." I kissed her hair and opened the door. "Hello," I said. Brad and Janet, the young couple who were in the church earlier, were standing at the door, wet. They introduced themselves. I didn't want to chitchat with them, so I just brought them into the castle. Janet called our master a "lucky him". I thought to myself, _you are the "lucky" one because you fell into our trap_. Magenta seemed to have shared my thought and she cried out, "You're lucky. He's lucky. I'm lucky. We are all lucky! Hahahaha..." She slid down the banister and laughed. She threw her feather duster to me at the right moment, as the clock started chiming.

"It's astounding. Time is fleeting. Madness takes its toll. But listen closely," I started singing the time warp. Magenta continued, "Not for very much longer." "I've got to keep control," I would bring Magenta back to Transsexual very soon, "I remember doing the time-warp. Drinking those moments when the blackness would hit me." I raised my hands with Magenta and we sang in unison, "And the void would be calling..."

We kicked open the door and forced the two Earthlings to enter the room. "Let's do the time-warp again," our Transylvanian guests overheard our singing voice and joined in. The two Earthlings were scared, but we didn't care. We started singing and dancing.

"It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me. So you can't see me, no, not at all. In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention, well secluded, I see all." Magenta looked so hot. I wanted to kiss her so badly. "With a bit of a mind flip" "You're into the time slip." Magenta and I started to finish each other's sentence, "And nothing can ever be the same." I would think of a way to change our life. "You're spaced out on sensation" "Like you're under sedation." We danced toward Columbia's jukebox.

Columbia started singing about how she became our family, and she started her planned tap dance solo. She tripped over the carpet and sat down on the stairs. Magenta lipped, "We rehearsed your dance like five hundred times and you tripped?" She got into a dreadful mood. She stood between Magenta and me and lipped, "Don't blame me. It's the carpet's fault!" We continued to dance until we were exhausted. We all dropped to the floor when the music was over. "Say, what do you guys know how to Madison?" What the hell is Madison? We all pushed ourselves up and stared at the Earthling couple. Suddenly, we heard tapping from the elevator. The master was ready for show time.

Janet screamed and fainted. Frank N Furter entered and started singing Sweet Transvestite. He called me a "faithful handyman" and Magenta gave me the look. _Faithful? Ha._ He went to his throne and took off his cape. Columbia wanted a closer look at the prince, so she forced me to swap places with her. I didn't mind as long as I was standing next to Magenta. The prince started walking back and fore, as everybody's eyes followed him. He shook hand with some of our Transylvanian guests, still thinking he was the king-to-be of Transsexual. No one had told him the news yet. No one knew how to tell him the news. No one dared to tell him the news. We walked onto the stage and followed the lyrics of his song.

He went back into his lab. His guests followed him as I started to take off Janet's wet clothes. Magenta followed my action and took off Brad's clothes too. I drank some of the master's wine and threw the bottle on the floor. We led the couple into the laboratory. I gave the master the cup of wine and started to prepare everything. Magenta and Columbia came assist me. I grabbed two lab gowns and gave it to the master. "It's not often we receive visitors here, let alone offer them hospitality..." He was such a good liar. We always had visitors and we always offered them "hospitality". The number of people he invited to stay for the night was countless. I set up the microphone, as Magenta and Columbia put on their lab aprons and masks.

Everything went according to plan. Frank N Furter did his science research reveal plan as we rehearsed. We pushed a few buttons and released some colour liquid into the tank. The buttons stopped the anaesthesia from entering the tank, such that Rocky would regain consciousness. The colour liquid was actually food colouring from Earthling supermarket. We only put it there so it looked cool. Rocky woke up from the tank and started running around the crowd. Rocky and his master sang their songs just like we practiced. A plan was just a plan, never equal to reality. Suddenly, the freezer door opened. Something broke through the thin ice wall and Eddie drove out with his motorbike. _What happened? I thought Eddie was frozen..._

He started singing the song that Columbia used to sing. "Hot patootie bless my soul, I really love that rock and roll." The lyrics made no sense to me. What was the relationship between a hot girl friend and rock and roll? But I did love music with a good beat. I held Magenta's hand and I led her into the freezer. I needed to investigate. We danced as the coldness inside the freezer brought back some good memory. Magenta stole a kiss from me when no one was looking. We had so much fun. I really hoped this moment would last longer.

I checked out the broken ice wall. It was very thin; it was formed within the past four hours. Inside the freezer, I noticed the emergency 5-hour defrost button, which I added after the incident, was hit. It must have been Columbia. She must have hit the button accidentally when she was cleaning the freezer this morning.

Eddie drove around the crowd like Rocky did. Eddie put Columbia onto his motorbike. I knew he wanted to bring Columbia out of this insane place. Frank N Furter suddenly came into the freezer. He pulled us apart and dragged us out. He then grabbed the ice picker and went out of the freezer. He hit Eddie with the ice picker once, twice... I lost count. The floor was covered with Eddie's blood. Frank N Furter chased Eddie into the freezer and came out with even more blood on his glove. He handed his gloves to Magenta, as Columbia was still crying loudly on the motorbike. He ignored his groupie and continued his show. Our Transylvanian guests were undisturbed. As political leaders, I believed they had witnessed murders with their own eyes or committed murders with their own hands many times. Perhaps affected by the cheerful surrounding environment, Brad and Janet were undisturbed too. Earthlings could be affected by others so easily. Janet even sang along with Frank N Furter. Magenta looked at me and we walked toward the specially prepared honeymoon suite.

Frank N Furter marched into the suite with his new playmate, as Magenta and I opened the curtains. Columbia stopped crying and seemed to have recovered. He hopped into his playmate's chest and we closed the curtains. We all knew what would happen next.

Columbia brought the Earthling couple into their separate room as we led the Transylvanian guests to the door. I guessed they had a good time watching a good show. We returned to the laboratory to clean up and Frank N Furter came out of the honeymoon suit. "Come out so soon, Master?" I asked. He sighed, "Rocky is sleeping now. He was too much of a virgin. He didn't last long." He stepped into the elevator and said, "I don't want to point fingers about Eddie's incident. Put Eddie's body under the dining table. Also, his meat looked very tender. I want him to be my dinner tonight." He left for Janet and Brad.

(To Be Continued...)

* * *

2 more chapters to go!


	14. Dr Scott

If you like my story, search for "Lost" written by Jenny27261 - Rocky Horror X Addams Family crossover. It's way better than mine!

* * *

Special thanks to **LittleCopperRidingHood**, **Azzi_Turner**, **magentalover**, **Laura** and, of course, **ProudDyspraxicWriter**! I wasn't expecting 5 reviews for chapter 13!

I found this chapter made no sense and I totally altered the original story, but I was too lazy to retype it... I knew Riff Raff and Magenta had planned everything (evil mastermind) in the movie, but it had been written over a hundred times. I wanted to write something different. I had decided to write Riff Raff as an observant who didn't know what was going to happen. So, don't hit me with an ice picker if you don't like it.

* * *

- Dr. Scott -

Magenta looked at me. She and I were thinking about the same thing. Magenta took a dead dog from the freezer. It was one of Columbia's gifts. It was brain damaged by Frank N Furter seven days ago because it bit Rocky. We put Eddie's body onto the surgery table as well. Magenta cut off Eddie's thigh and went to the kitchen. I took Eddie's half brain out and put it into the dog. I sewed the dog up carefully and put him into the tank.

Magenta came back from the kitchen, "How is dog Eddie?" "The surgery was perfect. He should be awake in a few minutes," I replied, as I turned the television lever. We saw Frank N Furter went into Janet's room. He successfully seduced the Earthling woman into sleeping with him, again. I smiled at Magenta. It looked like we could have our night off, again.

We heard dog bark. We turned around and dog Eddie was awake. Magenta walked toward the tank and took the dog out. "Let's give it to Columbia as gift," Magenta said, "Eddie's brain in a cute dog's body. Columbia would be thrilled to see you!" The dog bit onto Magenta's apron. A note fell out. "What was that?" I asked. Magenta replied, "It was the notes Eddie wrote when he was in Rocky's body." Dog Eddie seemed to understand what Magenta said. He held the note with his mouth and ran out of the lab by the evaluator before we could react.

"How are we going to find Eddie?" Magenta asked me. She grabbed the mop and trying to get the dog's footprints off the floor. I gave my towel to Magenta and walked toward Rocky. I woke him up with the candle stand. I didn't mean to hurt him. That was the only way to wake up this sleepyhead. When Rocky was sleeping, he never responded to any tapping, shaking or calling. Maybe some wake-up thing was lacking inside the right sided brain.

Rocky woke up and started running in the lab. He went downstairs before we could tell him what to do. I put down the candle stand and Magenta and I put our hands out. We lifted our arms over head height. Magenta was telepathically asking me, "What did you do that for?" I sent my thought into her mind, "I wanted to wake Rocky up because Rocky had the same brain as Eddie. They might be able to attract each other. In theory, Rocky would be the only one who can find Eddie. However, Rocky was overreacting tonight. He ran out before I could tell him what to do..." We lowered our hands and I bit onto Magenta's neck. She moaned and I wanted to bite even harder. I released my teeth, and she whispered, "No worries, he will come back." We laughed.

We moved Eddie's body into the dining room. Magenta released the dogs. They sniffed one of Rocky's bandage cloths and started to follow the smell. They would scare Rocky back to his tank. I said to Magenta, "You should stay with Columbia tonight. She witnessed Eddie's murder tonight and she must be feeling bad or even blaming herself for his death." I walked Magenta to Columbia's room and went to take a shower myself. I needed to wash the smell of Eddie's blood off my body.

After the shower, I started to look for the master. I checked Janet's room, but it was empty. I found Frank N Furter inside Brad's room. He was quick tonight. I sent a vocal message to him, but he didn't really care. I told him that Rocky had run away and Magenta had released the dogs to trace him. I made a bad move. He didn't like to be disturbed when he was "having fun".

I met Frank N Furter outside Brad's room. I felt a sharp pain immediately. Although I was wearing my fake humped back, more than half of the whipping landed on my real skin. He hit me and forced me into the lab. He questioned me, but I could not tell him I moved Eddie's brain into a dog which left. He stopped whipping me and we looked for Rocky through the television screen. There was a man in a wheelchair outside the castle, "Hey, Scottie!" I learnt from Brad that that man was Dr. Everett Scott, the Earthling who sent us the radio message. I was very surprised by this unexpected guest, but the master was convinced that Brad and Janet had come to our castle with a purpose. Dr. Scott had entered the building and started checking out things inside the Zen room. Frank N Furter activated the giant magnet. It triggered the electromagnetic track under the floor and attracted the wheelchair into the lab.

There was not a door inside the lab. So, Dr. Scott broke the wall of the laboratory, just like Eddie drove out of the freezer. Before I could talk to Dr. Scott, the master had already accused the professor and his students for stealing the castle layout. Dr. Scott disagreed and revealed himself as Eddie's uncle. _What a surprise_, I thought, _how did he know Eddie was here?_ Suddenly a female voice was heard from the tank. We discovered that Rocky had slept with Janet. They started calling out each other's name. It was ridiculous, calling out names at this situation made no sense to me.

Frank N Furter had slept with so many Earthlings and he was jealous of this stupid Earthling woman. He threatened to destroy my creation. I could not let him do it! He was mine. I was the only one who could do harm to him. "Dong!" Magenta entered the lab through the hole and hit the gong, "Master, dinner is prepared!" Everybody including me looked at my lovely sister. "Excellent. Under the circumstances, formal dress is to be optional. Riff Raff, go assist Magenta. I want our guests to enjoy our very special dinner."

I followed Magenta into the kitchen. She took a piece of meatloaf from the oven. Magenta took a deep breath, "Are we really going to serve Eddie to Columbia and Dr. Scott?" "We have to, it was Master's idea," I threw it into the food cart and we brought it into the dining room. The six people were sitting around the table. I put Eddie's thigh in front of Frank N Furter. As he cut the meat into thin slices, we walked around the table to pour wine into their cups. The meat smelled delicious, but the dining room was filled with bad smell. I supposed it came from the body under the table.

Frank N Furter sang a birthday song to Rocky, we distributed the meat onto their plates. The song was rather unnecessary. Rocky was not really born today. They started eating, but Dr. Scott wanted to discuss about Eddie. "Eddie!" Columbia shouted out, but the dinner host threaten her with the electric knife. She went out of the room and started crying. Everyone suddenly realized that Eddie was tonight's dinner and they stopped eating. Dr. Scott started singing, "From the day he was born he was trouble..." We all sang along with him. "But he must have been drawn into something, making him warn me in a note that reads..." Dr. Scott brought a piece of paper out from his chest pocket. It was Eddie's note. Dog Eddie must have gone to his uncle's house and led him to the castle.

After listening to Dr. Scott's song, Frank N Furter pulled the table cloth. Eddie, the poor delivery boy, was lying underneath the table. Janet ran toward Rocky and Frank N Furter got jealous and separated them. He chased Janet and she ran out, followed by the other two Earthling men. It was so funny to see our Master getting angry. Magenta and I were still laughing in the dining room.

"Shut up and follow them!" I could not miss a good movie. We followed their footsteps and Rocky was walking behind us. We walked by Columbia's room. Columbia opened the door and took a peek, "What happened?" "You don't want to miss this!" Magenta said. We entered the laboratory and the three Earthlings were attached to the floor. Magenta and I walked next to the transducer, as the earthlings did their last defence.

Frank N Furter indicated Magenta to turn Brad, Dr. Scott and Janet into stone statues. We knew he was planning his floorshow again. Suddenly, Columbia stormed out, "My God! I can't stand any more of this!" Did the groupie really love him? Or was he just a replacement for her family and Eddie? The master had indicated Magenta to turn Columbia and Rocky too.

Magenta walked up next to Frank N Furter, "Ahhhh! I grow veary of this world! When shall we return to Transylvania, huh?" She surprised me. I tried to calm her down by stroking her arm with my finger. Frank N Furter tried to explain, but it wasn't good enough. He left for his floorshow.

(To Be Continued...)

* * *

Thanks for supporting the previous chapters! R&R! One more chapters to go! If you don't review, I am not posting the last chapter!  
(I am gonna cry! I am going to miss this story! It's my very first fan fiction!)  
Be prepared to wait two weeks as I am not posting next week. I am posting Rocky Horror Valentine special finale.

Again, go search for "Lost" written by Jenny27261 - Rocky Horror X Addams Family crossover. It's good!


	15. The Final Chapter

**ProudDyspraxicWriter, Azzi Turner, magentalover, Jenny27261, laura, xmissMagentax, MadAsATapper, LittleCopperRidingHood, fearmelovemex, and ****Sasayaki Hasichuki (I hope I didn't miss any name!)**, Thank you for supporting!

This is the final chapter of the story! (Finally!)

Avoid last section if you don't like boring happy ending.

* * *

- Returning to Transsexual Transylvania -

We walked up to Dr. Scott and we touched our finger tips again. We lift our arms and released them. I held her hand and we walked up the curvedly pathway.

We left the lab through the newly created hole. "What is your plan, my beloved brother?" "Tonight is the night. We are going to KILL Frank N Furter," I said to Magenta. I kissed Magenta's ears, "If we don't kill him, he will never let us return to Transsexual and we will be stuck on Earth forever and ever. Besides, DeLordy wants us to kill him." Magenta nodded and said, "I will do to whatever you tell me to do. I just want to go home."

We changed into our Transylvanian space suits and entered the ballroom. The room had been redecorated for the floorshow. Empty chairs were placed on the dance floor. The six people just finished their song. I joined in, "Frank N Furter, it's all over. Your mission is a failure; your lifestyle's too extreme. I'm your new commander; you now are my prisoner. We return to Transylvania. Prepare the transit beam." "Wait! I can explain!" Well, we wasted seven years on Earth. I guess we had five more minutes to waste, so we may as well listen to what he had to say. He sang a boring song, so boring that Magenta yawned.

When his song was over, I showed him my true intention. I pointed my anti-matter gun at the man who was no longer the prince. Columbia screamed, so I shot her. All the hateful thought suddenly flashed in my brain - whipping me, taking my credits, forcing us to do hard work, raping Magenta, burning my parents' dead bodies. The thought took over my body and I just wanted to kill him. Killing him was easy, but I did not expect Rocky would take his motionless body and climb onto the fake RKO tower. His body weight had collapsed the prop tower and he drowned to death. That was real water, not oxygen-protein water in the lab.

"But I thought you liked them. They liked you." "They didn't like me! He never liked ME!" I pretended to be angry and yelled at the dead bodies. I calmed myself down and apologized to Dr. Scott for Eddie's death. I let the three Earthlings go. I was so glad everything was over now. We would do the time warp again in Transylvania."

The castle launched. When Magenta was setting our destination, I returned to the ballroom. I fished the master and his dead toy from the pool. I disposed Eddie and Rocky's dead bodies into the rocket engine furnace. There was no point bringing the dirt back to Transylvania.

I returned to the ballroom with Magenta. I asked, "Magenta, have you turned off the video camera?" "Yes, my dear brother." "Did we have the prince's murder on tape?" "Of course, we had." "We have eyewitnesses and video proof. I guess it's time to wake them up." We forced motionless Frank N Furter and Columbia to take the pills. They started coughing and slowly woke up.

"I thought you killed me," Columbia asked. "We did. And then we brought you back. It was not an anti-matter gun. It's just special anesthesia. It would stop your respirations and heartbeats. It turned you into a temporary dead person," I replied, "But we couldn't save Rocky. His body did not react to the anesthesia and he fell into the pool. He was drown and it led to internal organs dysfunction." "I forgive you. Rocky and Eddie were meant to die three years ago anyway," the no-longer-a-prince said, "Why did you do that for?"

Magenta and I looked at each other. I replied, "We had some bad news. The old Queen had passed away and DeLordy had crowned himself. He ordered us to kill you, but I can't bear the guilt of being a murderer." "What is your plan now?" Columbia asked. Magenta replied, "I remember you once told me the address of your childhood home in Australia. We will land our castle on your grandmother's farmland, and then we get you two a place to live. Riff Raff and I will return to Transsexual and tell DeLordy we had killed you. Then we will start our own family."

Columbia asked, "Family? Magenta, are you...?" Magenta smiled shyly and nodded her head, "That's the reason I want to return." "Can't we return to Transylvania with you?" Frank asked. I said, "No, if you return, DeLordy will kill you. If I prove to him that you are dead, he won't send any assassins to Earth." Frank said, "I suppose it is all right. I love Earth and I don't mind spending the rest of my life here. Being dead for an hour had taught me something. I know how to live the rest of my life now." He kissed Columbia's ear and she giggled.

It was in the middle of the night. We arrived New South Wales and the castle landed on the farmland next to an old house. An old woman came out of the house, "What the hell is going on?" She spoke with the same accent as Columbia. Columbia ran out of the castle, "Grandma!" "Little Nell!" They ran toward each other and hugged.

Frank disturbed the family reunion, "Hi, I am Columbia's boyfriend, and you must be her grandmother." He kissed the back of the old lady's hand. Columbia's grandma looked surprised to see her granddaughter, but I supposed Columbia would explain everything to her later.

I carried their luggages out of the castle and followed the old lady into the house. I gave Frank a bag, "Inside, there are diamonds and some American money. It should be enough to support the rest of your luxurious life." Magenta was waiting outside the old farm house. I came out and stood next to her, "I guess this is goodbye."

Magenta hugged Columbia and kissed her cheek, "We will miss you! You were like a sister to me." Tears fell from Columbia's eyes, "I will miss you too! Remember to write to me!" Magenta wiped tears off Columbia's cheek, but she started crying as well. "You bet I will!"

I said to the black hair man standing next to his groupie, "Enjoy your life on Earth, Master." He smiled and replied, "Call me Frank. I have been enjoying my life since the day I was born. You two will enjoy your freedom in Transsexual. Good luck!" Columbia said, "Have a nice trip!" I led Magenta to the castle and we launched the castle again. Columbia and his man waved goodbye to us. We waved back to them through the window in my room.

Holding Magenta in my arm, we both laughed and looked at each other in the eyes. I held her belly and we kissed.

It's going to be a fresh beginning tomorrow morning.

- We are going home -

After a couple weeks of high speed flying, our castle finally arrived Transsexual. We were not war heroes, but people still cheered for us because we "killed" Frank. Although DeLordy and his wife Judy were not the perfect king and queen, I guessed they were okay, at least better than the Big Furter or her son. He granted us freedom and a country-side house filled with money for killing the prince. We were no longer slaves of the Royal Family.

We came to our new home. We tried to live as far away from the Royal family as possible. We didn't want to remember anything about working for the Royal when we were kids. Our new house was two times larger than Frank's castle. I no longer needed to wear the hunch-back and my hair had all grown back during weeks of flying. Magenta kissed me in the cheek and said, "Hey, handsome! Wants to check out my new bed room?" We tongue-kissed and my hand reached under her shirts. I placed my head her belly and I could hear the heartbeat of our babies. The heartbeat was so strong that it reminded me of an Earthling word - hope. We faced each other, looked each other on the eyes, locked our hands together and raised our arms above our heads slowly. I used my right hand to hold her left hand and entered our new bedroom. Our lives could never be better.

With all the money, we started a small business. I built and sold flying-motorbike. Motorbikes were not very useful in Transylvania because we teleported from places to places. However, it had become a big hit anyway because Earth had become one of the popular travel destinations for wealthy Transylvanian people after the Annual Transylvanian Convention was being held.

Some months later, Magenta gave birth to two beautiful babies. The girl had red hair and green eyes like Magenta and we named her Nell. On the other hand, the boy had blond hair and blue eyes like me and we named him Eddie. From that day onward, Nell, Eddie, Magenta and I lived happily ever after.

- The End -

* * *

It is just a stupid happy ending (I love Magenta and Riff Raff too much that I don't want them to have sad ending). I wanted to call the baby boy Rocky because of his blue eyes and blond hair, but we all know Columbia never liked Rocky, so I used Eddie instead...

I hope you guys like the story and the ending twist. If you don't like it, don't let me know because I don't want to know (cover my ears, la-la-la-la-la...)  
I will really miss this story. (After all, this is my very first fiction!)  
No worries. Next week, I am planning to post a new story ___The Queen's Love Child_. R&R!

Also... Come to my profile page to pick names for Magenta and Riff Raff's triplets in Easter Special!

**Result of the "Riff Raff/Magenta" last name poll:  
**Vitus: 3 - 42%  
O'Brien: 2 - 28%  
No last name: 1 - 14%  
Defoe: 1 - 14%

* * *

BTW, search for "Lost" by Jenny27261. It's a great story!


End file.
